


In the Midst of Midnight (2003 Hook/Reader)

by DerangedDragon



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, deathhhhhhhh, whoooop this might be shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: Alright, so there were no reader inserts for this guy. Which is surprising, considering the odd amount of people who also find him attractive.This is NOT OUAT Hook. I have never watched it, and likely won't for awhile. You can find plenty of those elsewhere.





	1. Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Quotev account (@.Account666) with the title "Midnight"  
> I changed it for this, as I am guessing more people will see it here, and I'll have much more "descriptive" scenes posted on here only. I will change the rating as needed.

No. Not a pirate. Not an Indian either. No sort of Fairy or Mermaid. Just a very, very careful and cunning woman with a lot of luck. That's you. You preferred to be alone. Not completely alone, as you enjoyed the fact that there were other living, intelligent beings in Neverland. You just didn't enjoy talking with them if you didn't need to, but listening to their rivalries, stupidity, lies, and quarrels were quite amusing.   
There was an area of actual forest behind the Black Castle instead of jungle. That's where you lived, it wasn't hot and humid, but managed to stay warmer whenever Pan left and everything froze over. Nobody but you were aware of it's existence, so nobody ever lived there. You had a treehouse that spanned over multiple trees, and bridges to connect your main one to others. It was all so high up that if someone wandered into the area, they wouldn't know anyone lived here.   
Although, there was one thinking, living, breathing being that you had come to like...  
Tic Toc. The only crocodile in Neverland who wanted to eat everyone didn't want to hurt you, and was the only one who knew you existed. Nevermind, you were pretty sure Smee knew. You had scared the shit out of him thinking it was one of the lost boys and apologized after for nearly giving him a heart attack. You doubted he had told anyone though, he seemed pretty nice and sane compared to most things and people in Neverland. Especially for a pirate, and Hook's right hand man at that.   
Now about trying to scare the lost boys. You didn't hate them or anything, but if you had to pick a group on Neverland that was the most annoying, irresponsible, bratty, and filled with the most liars, it would be Pan and the boys. Hook's crew was human enough to not fight with Pan unless Pan did so first, or Hook ordered it. Though the mermaids were quite hard to trust, they didn't lie often. The fairies had enough of a moral code to not annoy people purely to amuse themselves, and when they did it was to get back at someone. And really, the Indians wouldn't mess with anyone who didn't directly harm them or declare war. Plus Tic Toc ate Hook's hand, so he'd probably back off if he saw it around you. Meaning that thankfully you didn't need to worry about anyone except them bothering you.   
You had no grudge against anyone, but were the cause of Hook's crew members disappearing occasionally, and lost boys as well. Thing is both groups had members who were sick of their leader, or wanted to leave Neverland. So you were that person. You were the one who managed to return them to where they came from. It was easy, as you could fly without pixie dust though you only did to get back to your treehouse. You used a small row boat that was docked next to the Castle to fly back though. Often times two or three people would leave at a time so it was more convenient.   
About Hook... He had came back. Remember here, the crocodile had swallowed him whole, so he wasn't chewed up. He was a grown man, so Tic Toc wasn't able to digest the poor guy before he used his hook to cut up it's insides. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see the thing hack him up and then Hook running away screaming and coughing.   
Yes, I suppose you're up to date now, hmm? This is you, and your slowly progressing relationship with these people on this island, in this world. Not the best, but far from the worst. Just quiet, peaceful, and simple. That's about to change for you.


	2. Shadow in the Window

How they never noticed you, you didn't know. You may have not appeared often, but it was surprising that John was the only one to catch you. But of course he didn't say anything to Wendy, Michael, their aunt, or their parents. He only questioned why you were there, you shrugged, and he just went to sleep. You weren't stupid like Peter, you'd make sure to only be there when it was the darkest and was raining or storming.   
You did not want Peter to take them back there, if they ever did go back to Neverland at all. They didn't need to be exposed to the Lost Boys again, and have more problems with Hook. You decided that if they ever did catch you and decided to talk to you, that YOU would take them back to Neverland. Only so they could have a chance to see everything again. Maybe you'd just bring Wendy, she's the mature one.  
You would make sure to bring them back home within two weeks, and leave a note to their guardians telling them not to worry. Of course they would anyways.  
"Creeeeeak" Oh great. They woke up. Lovely. Just as you were thinking about it. It was just Wendy, she stopped a few feet away from you. You both just made eye contact for a minute or so before you spoke. "Hello, Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She blinked. "Excuse me?" "I said 'Hello, Wendy.'" "How do you know my full name?" When mysterious figure appears at your window for the second time, wouldn't most people associate them with each other? Apparently not her. "I know Peter Pan." Well, that was the short way of saying it. "R-really?" "Yes. But I'd prefer to leave John and Michael." "W-wait, how do I know that you're not some sort of kidnapper?" Ugh. "There's no way to get to this window without entering through your room." "Well prove to me you can fly then!" "Can't, because I don't. I use a boat." Well you could, you just didn't feel like it most of the time. "Where is it then?" "Next to the window." Well duh. Wendy walked closer to you and looked over your shoulder. She saw it and stepped back. "You'll really take me to Neverland? Truly and honestly?" "Yes." She ran over to wake her brothers. "Like I said, it'll be much easier if it was just you." "Pleeeeease?" "I'll leave a note if you just don't want to worry them." She smiled and nodded. "I'll go get some paper!" This should not take so long. "I wrote it beforehand, there's no need." You handed the long piece of parchment to her. Wendy looked it over and nodded, before laying it on her pillow. "Let's get moving then, we have to be there before sunrise." She smiled and went over to the window, next to the floating boat. "Here." You held her hand so she didn't fall, and then got in yourself. You snapped your fingers, and the boat started moving quickly, it's paddles along with it.


	3. High Flying

It seemed as though Wendy had developed a fear of heights over the past few years. She kept a firm grip on your arm, and pressed her face into you everytime she looked down. Really, she was like 16 by now, she should have been okay with this. Then again, she wasn't using pixie dust, so if she fell out.... Well, let's not dwell on that. You really needed to hurry up, the sun would rise in around 15 minutes. Dammit, you'd have to ditch the boat.  
You stood up in it and Wendy squeaked. " Wh-what are you doing!?" "Get up. We don't have much time, so we'll have to fly there. "I THOUGHT YOU COULDNT FLY!" You sighed. "I can, I just HATE it okay." "But if you drop me-" "I'm not going to drop you!" A strip of yellow-orange started to appear in the sky. "Shit, we have to go!" You grabbed her waist, keeping her next to you, and started flying. You were much older then Peter, so it made sense that you could fly so much faster. He never grew up. You were always grown up.   
It only took a minute or to for you both to arrive above Neverland, Wendy screeching the entire time.   
Sometimes, in Neverland, the water would turn crystal clear. Nobody had ever guess that it could be your fault, but it was. Every time you left it would happen. A lake would just look like a deep, sanfilled hole, and the ocean looked like a horrifying abyss where nothing could live. See, every single living being affects Neverland. Every now and then, when you brought someone away, a species of flower or plant would dissapear. But Peter and you were the only ones with such great ties here, that when you left it essentially affected the entire world. Now the clear water went back to it's foul greens and dark blues.  
Wendy finally went quiet, and stared at everything before her. Then she squealed out of joy and clung on to you even tighter. "Where would you like me to put you down?" "Where Peter is, of course!" That wasn't really specific enough. "Uhh, he could be anywhere so... Give me an actual location, please." She pointed to Hook's ship. "There! He's fighting the pirates!" Got dammit, not this again.  
You rushed down before Wendy could order you to go help them. Peter was indeed, messing with the pirates, but it seemed Hook wasn't on deck yet. Good. You set her down above the fight, in the crow's nest. Peter threw something at one of the pirates, and one of them took a running start at him with a sword. But he didn't notice. He'd be fine, he'd just dodge it and make some cunning remark. But Wendy just had to open her mouth. "PETER, WATCH OUT!" Everyone stopped, having not heard a woman's voice in such a long time, and looked up at both you and her standing in the crow's nest. Ahhh, yes. Excellent, now everyone knew you fucking existed. Whoop de do dah.


	4. Closer

That was the one thing you didn't want, people figuring out you were there. Smee, you could stand.. John and Wendy, no problem. But NOT the Pirates, Indians, Mermaids, or Lost Boys. Now Peter knew, and he'd tell the Indians and the Lost Boys, and the Pirates saw you themselves. And the pirates.... Word would spread, and Hook would know. That was the other thing you didn't want, because that would make more problems for Wendy. But Peter would end up saving her, no matter what. Hook would probably be a little too occupied with figuring out who this mysterious lady who brought Wendy back was.  
Peter flew up towards the two of you, a dagger in hand, and picked her up. Before he did so, he gave you a deep cut across your cheek, then flew off with her. All of the Pirates started yelling at you, a few of them running to tell Hook. You fled off to the Black Castle. No one would be there at this time. Everyone who could be there was busy. You sat down in the maw of the giant dragon statue, to think. If anyone came in, they wouldn't see you up there. At least you guessed that. After laying up there there for a long while, you drifted off to sleep.  
And you awoke to the creaking of an old boat. The Jolly Roger to be specific. There was no way of it fitting through the gates, but it sure as hell could sit outside them, keeping anything from entering or leaving. Hook really had gotten more careful since the last incident, you suspected he assumed Peter or Wendy had decided to come in here for a bit. Apparently he didn't consider how loud that old ship was. You couldn't blame him for trying though. He's almost died 3 times now because of Pan.   
Speaking of, you might actually have some sympathy for the wicked captain. He'd probably be fine if Peter had never harassed him, or chopped off his hand, maybe if he just didn't feed it to a crocodile everything would be fine. Maybe before that, James Hook would be caring, even. That would be nice. Then maybe you would even talk to him, or more. Now, that would never happen. Not until Peter died, or at least pretended to. You knew better, Peter Pan was far to cocky to fake death, unless it was a last resort. You had never even spoken to Hook because of everything.   
You heard the clicking of boots against the cold castle's brick floors. Shit. You scooted all the way back into the dragon's mouth, where nobody had a chance of spotting you... At night. At the moment you were dressed in dark blue-grey, with shiny black boots and gloves. A gleaming gold rifle sat across your back, and a uniquely curved Armenian Yataghan sword at your hip. There was a long black veil in your black hat, which you pulled over your face to cover it. If they saw you, you wanted to scare them. But...   
There was only one person there. From the prideful, unstaggering, but still calm way of walking, you knew it was Hook. Nobody else was like this. Nobody else would even dare to walk in here alone. You prepared your gun to fire at the first person too look at you. As much as you didn't want to hurt Hook, he had to leave.


	5. Ghost?

You sat still, feet on the dragon's stone teeth, with your back to it's tongue. Your shining gold gun pointed straight out, the first person to see you wasn't going to leave without at least a broken bone. Or maybe just a concussion. Yeah, you didn't intend to kill anyone. 

Hook's footsteps came closer, until he was right under you. You could see his long, curled dark brown hair as he stopped. You always thought it was black, and just really messy. You had never gotten close enough to him to tell. Hook seemed… “Well groomed”, at least compared to what you had always heard from Indians and Lost Boys. You never really believed the mermaids when the mentioned his looks. Honestly, now you did believe them. Did he really look as good as they described?

And then he looked up. You were stunned for a moment. He was even better than their description, but you couldn't waste time taking it all in. You made eye contact, but it didn't seem as if Hook was aware you were there. Did he just see a gun in a black pit of nothingness? It seemed that way, he tilted his head a little in confusion. Then he saw your gloves. He knew you were there now. He stepped back and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at you.

But you knew how to keep up an act, and had a very high tolerance for pain. It was widely known that his man could shoot the flame off of a candle without even trying. Hook was more dangerous than every single resident of Neverland combined when he had such a weapon. You leaned to the side as the shining bullet whisked past you, grazing your shoulder. It ripped half an inch of skin, and a portion of your arm could be visible if someone looked closely. But the silence that followed was enough of an indicator for him that nothing was there, and he began to turn away. Until a drop of you blood landed on his cheek.

His head whipped back, and he hastily fired 2 shots, one hit your thigh, the other missed you. You lost your footing, and fell. Your feet came in contact with Hook’s face, and knocked him into the water. Both of your wounds dripped, as you flew out of an opening in the castle's ceiling. You nearly escaped, before a large ball of iron and steel flew past you. The pirates had taken out Long Tom. You looked down towards the ship, and all of the Pirates had started yelling and shouting. They pointed to you, screaming “GHOST! RUN FOR YER LIVES! THE LEGENDS BE TRUE!” Damn they were stupid.

Some started jumping off of the ship. Smee just sighed, walking into the castle. He knew it was just you, and you couldn't blame the guy if he decided to tell Hook. He'd probably just get pissed that Smee didn't say anything earlier. You flew over them, into the jungle and over your house. You didn't want them to find out where you live. So you landed in a tree the other side of the island. The only problem was your arm and leg were still bleeding, and didn't show signs of stopping. Your vision slowly blurred, and you drifted off into a deep sleep.

Maybe someone will find you before anything happens.


	6. Medication

Your leg ached as you woke. You were dizzy, and your sorroundings were unfamiliar. You felt the hard surface you were leaned up against shift. You almost got up in panic, but you heard a quiet grunt from the thing and turned towards it. Your bumpy, scaled crocodile yawned and stared at you with her orange-red eyes.  
Good, you were safe. You hissed at the pain in both your shoulder and thigh. Tic Toc leaned closer and curled around you the best she could manage. The both of you sat there for nearly 30 minutes before you were disturbed.  
Loud footsteps and yells grew closer before they were interrupted by 2 gunshots. Tic Toc flinched, whipped her head around, and hissed. The pirates started yelling again, and ran away. Idiots. You could hear Hook cussing them out in the distance for being such cowards. Which was rather stupid, as he was the one who almost started crying when the Croc was within 30 feet of him. Once they were gone, you attempted to get up.  
It hurt like hell, but you needed to get up. You bit your lip in pain, if you made any noise they might come back. For now, flying seemed to be your only real option. You patted Tic Toc gently, and she made a quiet pleased noise. You flew back up to your house, and wrapped up both wounds. It was better, but you needed to change out if this, it would be hard to change the dressings.  
After changing into a very light, long dress, you left. You needed some kind of midicine, even if it was just a clean needle and thread to stitch the wounds close. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, but it was. Captain Hook was the only one who had access to proper forms of medicine for this sort of thing. The pirates normally didn't get hurt so bad, or died completely, so it was in Hook's quarters inside the Jolly Rodger. This was going to be hard.   
You flew through the forest quietly, and stopped at the shore. It wasn't like you could just ASK him. He'd not only refuse, but would likely slaughter you on the spot. You flew over to the private deck off of the captain's bedroom. The doors were closed, but not locked. It wasn't accessible from any other part of the ship, so it wasn't a surprise. But now you had to question whether it not he was there yet. It was quiet, so you guessed he was still with the search party in the jungle. You peaked in, and walked into his bedroom. It was surprisingly well-organized, with only a few empty bottles of rum sitting on a long dinner table, and a shell-shaped wine glass on his desk. The bed was neat, with not a crease in the crimson bankets or gold trimmed pillows. The bed had a walnut colored canopy, accompanied by sleek red curtains. A large bookshelf sat in the corner, and accompanied by a glass medicine cabinet and armoire. He had set candelabras in various placed, only 2 of the 7 were lit. Good. He did have some form of antibiotic. You opened it, looking through the abundance of bottles. You had no idea what the proper names were, but you figured it was one of the first bottles, as there was an abundance of them. They didn't look like poison, they were the only ones that weren't a vile color. One jar was filled with pale pinkish cream, this looked like what you were looking for. You pulled it out, and shoved it into your dress.   
You looked around the room again. It was comforting. Like home, as if you wouldn't be harmed, even if it was in caution of not staining the already red furniture darker. The freezing breeze didn't penetrate the thick walls. Maybe you could just rest on the bed for a moment. Your leg was burning again anyways. Sitting down for a second wouldn't do any harm, right? You sat down on the soft comforter. It sunk in a few inches. You let out a quiet sigh. This was nice. Your bed was hard, so this was refreshing. You laid back on the California King sized bed and smiled. It was perfect.  
This was so comfortable, you didn't even notice the loud footsteps on the upper deck. Not until someone begun to unlock the door. You shot up, and pulled the canopy closed. The door opened.


	7. Caught

You heard Hook slam the door. If he was in a good mood, you might've gotten away with this. You heard him muttering under his breath angrily, but could make out what he was saying. He cursed loudly, and you heard a few things fall to the floor. It wasn't really a bang, but more of a thump, so you guessed he didn't knock anything over.   
A few quiet squeaks echoed, and he immediately fell silent. You opened the curtains just a little and looked through the small sliver. Hook had taken his black and gold coat off, it was laying by itself on the table. He must have thrown in off. You looked over at him, his hair was a little less neat then the last time you saw him. He was leaning over a tall box in the corner, whispering. Maybe he had gone nuts? He went through quite a bit to get back to this point in his life after the crocodile incident.   
He walked back, not seeing you. Hook opened a long box, and unscrewed his hook. You watched as he closed the box, locked it, and sat down in his big, grand chair at the desk. He sighed softly and rested his head in the desk.  
This was your best shot at escape. You opened the canopy silently. So far, so good. You swung your legs over the bedside,and you feet touched the floor. He didn't look up. You took all of you weight off of the bed. It creaked loudly with the change of weight, and your eyes widened. Hook shot up, and turned on his heel. He made an attempt to swipe at you with his hook, but forgot he had removed it, which ended it him forcing all his weight into the swing and almost tripping. You leant over and took a big sword off of the wall, pointing it at his throat. The tip leant directly against his collar bone.  
It was much brighter, so you could see all of his features Much better. Without so much product in his hair to make it perfect, it looked dry, and rugged. He hadn't cut his hair in months, and looked like he wasn't eating enough, or at least not properly. This didn't mean he was not attractive, or at least decent. His shirt wad unbuttoned at the top, showing his surprisingly defined features. There were big bags under his eyes, and he glared at you with a look of jealousy and confusion. His frozen blue eyes pierced into your own, trying to read your thoughts.  
Hook was panting slightly. You mist have startled him. "Who are you, stranger?" He hissed. "I have what I need, I'm leaving." His eyes widened slightly when you spoke. "Ah..." His eyelids lowered and he looked at the floor. "You're that woman the crew keeps talking about, aren't you? I honestly expected you to be the opposite of their..." he inhaled for a moment, "breathtaking description. You're much lovlier than I had originally thought, dear."  
This man was trying to charm you. You couldn't deny he was beginning to get to you, but maybe that was just because Hook was the only person in Neverland within your age range. And surprise, surprise, you couldn't get much, how do I put this, satisfaction, when you lived in a child's wonderland. It was horrible, and everyone here was to old, to young, or unwilling to go too far. Or in the mermaid's cases, unable to do anything.   
You glared right back. "I could kill you, James." He never liked being called that, and from his expression, you hit something. "You could, but you won't. We both know fully well, you won't." "I will." Hook started getting up slowly, and you smacked him in the side with the flat edge of the blade. He fell back in place and grimaced when you put a foot on his stomach and leant in to it. You pressed the tip of the sword up against the bottom of his throat. "Don't test me."  
He really wouldn't. He knew for a fact, he wasn't getting out if this. Perhaps it was less embarrassing than being beaten up by an arrogant child. Therefore, he saw no point in fighting. Smee would come down in a moment, wouldn't he? You both looked to the door as you heard footsteps hurriedly coming closer. The door swung open, and bashed against the wall. Smee stood with a large plate of food in one hand, and a wine bottle in the other. "Cap'n, I brought yer- oh."


	8. Bullets and Scrapes

Smee awkwardly stood there, looking at you, then Hook. Then back at you, then Hook again. He was really at a loss here. I mean, you were so nice he didn't really have the heart to harm you, or lead you into harm. Then again, Hook. Well Hook would kill him if he didn't at least pretend to get you out of his way. Maybe that was what he should do? Yeah, I mean all of the choices that he's made for you both were always a little crazy but... Well, that's not important right now, is it? That's long, long in the past, nobody is even going to remember this part in our story!  
Hook glared at Smee impatiently, but you kept your eyes trained on him. Adrenaline might help when you needed to run, but it doesn't help in making quick decisions. You refused to take your eyes off of Hook. Smee wasn't going to hurt you, and Hook wasn't too bad to stare at anyways. Not. At. All.   
Smee sighed and put down the platter and bottle down. "Alright, let's get this over with." He was really getting tired of doing everything for Hook. Maybe someone else could take over for him sometime. You glanced at him for a moment. Hook took this moment to try and push you over. He nearly did, but you flew upwards towards the ceiling. It wasn't that high, but good enough. "You're not getting out of this, girl!" What a brat.  
You lifted your knee sharply, and it smacked into the bottom of his chin. "Now we're even, you prick!" You yelled at him.  
Smee made an awkward bored attempt to grab you as you flew out the window. Hook didn't even notice, as he was on the ground trying toake sure his jaw was not broken. Peter literally didn't know how to fight properly, nor how to pack a punch when he didn't have a sword. You sure as hell did, and he wasn't used to being in this amount of pain, the crocodile incident and a few other accidents being exceptions.   
"And I'm a WOMAN, thank you!" You called as a last "screw you". Thank god that was over with. You got what you wanted, and were safe now. As you flew away, you heard some of the pirates whooping. Creeps. Now, you heard Hook angrily cussing out the crew once again.  
You darted into your system of treehouses, and slumped yourself against a messy cot. You had only been gone for an hour our at most and yet... It felt so cold and dismal in comparison to the ship. Or maybe Pan had left again. Yeah, hopefully that's it. You lit a few candles, and closed the cloth you used over windows as curtains. They'd probably look for you again.  
But you needed light to tend to your wounds, they were far too deep for you to just shove more stuff on again. Your thigh needed to be tended to first. It felt like the bullet had gone all the way through, but you needed to make sure that was the case. You hiked up your dress, and felt the back of your thigh. You couldn't feel the exit wound. Great. A lead bullet is stuck in your leg, and you don't have anything clean to pull it out with. Suppose an infection is better than lead poisoning. It felt so far in there, you probably wouldn't be able to just pull or squeeze it out with your fingers. You'd have to go in with some tweezers, or a thin blade at least and rip it out.  
You did have a small pair of tongs. They were thin enough to go into the opening, and didn't look to have anything on them. This would have to do. You wiped them with a clean cloth, maybe that would help a little. You pressed them against the opening. Oh god, that hurt. The tip slipped in without much problem, and you managed to go in by a couple of inches before it felt like you hit the bullet. Blood was dripping down your leg, and the pain was starting to near being unbearable.  
Now the hard part would be actually pulling it out. You tried desperately to grab on to the bullet, but it kept slipping away. Finally, you got a good grip on it. This was far too much, so you ripped it out as quickly as possible. "Dammit!" You yelled. You panted, pressing your hand against the wound. This was going to be pointless if you died of blood loss. You grabbed a wad of cloth and pressed it into where your hand was, and reached over to get the cream you stole from Hook and bandages. You peeked under the cloth, and dabbed some of the pink mixture around it. You replaced the cloth and wrapped your thigh back up.  
Your shoulder was no problem at all, just a little of the cream and a thin bandage. Now, you could rest. That was probably best for now, you didn't feel like going hunting for food anyways. You laid down on your bed, and pulled the seemingly thin sheets over your body. As you drifted off, the silence was broken by a loud banging. Dumb pirates. You got up in annoyance and looked out the window to see Smee trying to get your attention by throwing rocks against the walls. Looking closer, it seemed he had 2 other pirates with him. They were carrying a large chest, while Smee was holding a note.   
"What do you need now, Smee?" You yelled down. He flinched.  
"The Cap'n wants to see ya."   
"What for?" You hissed down. You really didn't want to talk to him.  
"He didn't tell me miss, just that he wanted ya to meet him on 'is ship at sundown for supper. He also wants ya to wear somethin' nice, so he told me to give that chest to ya." That actually didn't sound too bad. But you weren't feeling too well after yanking out that stupid bullet.  
"Again, why?"  
"Well, like I said, he didn't tell me. But I assume it's for somethin' important. I also doubt he's gonna hurt ya, he probably wouldn't ask ya ta dress up and eat dinner if he was."  
"Will anyone else be there?"  
"Heavens no, he told the whole crew ta stay away while he's talkin' with ya, and everybody but me is gonna be on shore anyhow."  
"Alright... I'll go. Just leave the chesr there, I'll tale it up in a moment." You yelled down.  
"Also, he wanted me ta give ya this note. Said I can't read it, your eyes only."  
"Fine, put it on the chest."  
Smee bowed, waved goodbye, and left into the forest, along with the other pirates. You flew down, and hauled the chest up off of the forest floor. It hurt your shoulder, but nowhere near as much as it normally should. Once you laid it down in the middle of the room, you plucked the note off of it.  
It was in an envelope with a wax seal still intact. You pulled it open, and a small brass key fell out. Carefully unfolding the small piece of parchment, you read the beautiful cursive handwriting.

"Dear "Woman"  
I would be honored if you would be as kind as to meet with me. Please come to the Jolly Rodger at sundown, I shall have Mr. Smee prepare supper for the two of us whilst we discuss matters I shall mention later. None of the crew shall be present for this occasion. I would be honored and generous as well if you wore something elegant to this meeting.  
I assumed you were not in possession of any clothing of this caliber, therefore I have asked for a trunk containing two gowns, a pair of shoes to go with each, and several accessories along with a bit of makeup (if you wish to use the makeup or not, your choice shall not upset me) to be sent along with this message. The key to the trunk is enclosed in this letter.  
~Yours Dearly, Captain James B. Hook~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be much longer than this, and I know this one is just a bit longer than normal.


	9. A/N: Christmas Chapter?

I'm working on the next chapter right now, I keep getting upset with how it's going and re writing it. Im in a mood today though, so I was wondering if any of you would be intrested in a Christmas chapter?  
Its not going to be part of whats happening in the book, but I thought maybe you guys would like it. If thats alright or if you have any suggestions for it or the next chapter, tell me.  
I have some old drabbles and some smut for Hook that i wrote a long time ago, so if any of you want me to post some of those let me know. Ill just have to go through them and fix some spelling errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think.   
> I PROMISE im going to update soon.


	10. Internet issue

Im pretty sure all of the people reading this have heard about the net neutrality issue right now. Because you use the internet.  
Contact people. Spread this, the entire internet is at stake here. Im not going to keep on going on about this since most people have read about it already.  
More or less, if I suddenly disappear, you'll know why. There's a good chance that I may never update shit ever again. Around Christmas I was planning to post, but seems like there is a fairly good chance of that not happening.  
Basically, bye guys. Im not going to write a lot until that shit is repealed, because what would be the point of trying to post stuff that I'll never see again. Normally I wouldn't worry, but hey. Im poor. Poor as all hell, its a miracle i even have internet at all.


End file.
